Raven's Song
by KupoxKakes
Summary: Raven Trevelyan is a mage on the run from the tower of Ostwick. She got as far as Haven where the Divine found her near death and offered her a safe haven. What happens when she meets Cullen? Read the Author's note lol. I suck at Summeries.
1. Prologue

**Ravens Song**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Age, or anything involving the game except my Player Character: Raven Trevelyan.  
 **Rating:** M [Sexual Content]  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
 **Title:** Ravens Song  
 **Pairings:** Cullen[x]Trevelyan  
 **Songs Used/Inspiration:** My Last Breath - Evanescence  
 **Author's Note:** This is my first Dragon Age story. Please be gentle if you comment, since I'm still not used to writing with these characters.  
 **Information:** Raven Trevelyan is a mage on the run from the tower of Ostwick. She got as far as Haven where the Divine found her near death and offered her Santuary. Leliana and Cassandra both know Raven from her time with Divine Justinia. Raven can also turn into a raven...I know it's cliched. This follows some story line but it also has some of my own story line. Duh...yeah it's been forever since I've written.

 **-o-**  
 _I'll miss the winter_  
 _A world of fragile things_  
 _Look for me in the white forest_  
 _Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)_  
 _I know you hear me_  
 _I can taste it in your tears._  
 **-o-**

 **.:Prologue:.**

 _She's running through Ostwick's Circle of Magi tower, trying to escape from the two Templars who are chasing her. She needs to get out of here before they kill her. The pain is throbbing through her body where they beat her again, though she knows it was her own fault. She knew the warnings of the First Enchanter and Knight-Captain about using her powers to turn into the raven._

 _They're afraid of her because of her ability to turn into a bird, since usually only Hedge Mages or Apostates can use magic like that. She is also a healer, which scares them because her healing can even bring people on the brink of death back from the fade._

 _She looks over her shoulder as she runs and sees Ser Draven and Ser Edwin close on her heels. She makes a sudden decision and turns into her namesake, flying out the window through a hole in the bars just big enough for her to fit through._

 _'Now is our hour of triumph.'_

 _Images of the Templars raping and beating her flash through her mind as she flies faster, her wings growing tired quickly. Her fear is pushing her to keep going, so she pushes on and on. She flies for awhile before perching on the top branch of an apple tree. She finally takes a good look around and notices the green hole in the sky._

 _'Bring forth the sacrifice.'_

 _Blackness surrounds her, she's in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. How did she get here? She glances around frantically and rushes out of the small room, looking for the one person she has come to trust in such a short time. Divine Justinia isn't anywhere to be found. Oh yes, today is the Conclave. The Divine must be with the audience at the moment._

 _'Hold the sacrifice still.'_

 _The voice sends a shiver down her spine, causing her to shudder. Perhaps she should go check to make sure the Divine and others are okay. Just a peek in the room and then she'll take a little walk in the forest. Maybe spread her wings and fly without anyone finding out her secret._

 _She opens the door slowly and gasps as she sees the Divine being held up by some kind of magic._

 _'Kill the mage!'_

 _Suddenly she's running and climbing, things chasing her. The place feels so familar but so strange. She looks behind her at the monsters chansing her, changing forms between spiders and Templars._

 _She sees the woman as she climbs quicker, the skittering behind her sounds louder as she reaches that last ledge. A hand, pale and slightly wrinkled reaches out and grabs hers, pulling her up._

 _They're running towards an errie green light, similar to the one in the sky. She gasps as the woman beside her stumbles, a monster grabbing at the robe the figure is wearing. She reaches out, trying to save the woman but the woman yells at her. 'You must go! Warn them!'_

 _She is shoved through the green light, and suddenly all goes black._

 _ **-x-**_

"Raven?"

I gasp and sit up quickly, almost banging my head against Leliana's. I glance around the small cabin and try to calm myself down. My hands are clenched in the blanket that is covering me and I know that Sister Nightingale can see the fear in my eyes. "Where am I?" I ask softly, not remembering anything but the strange dream I just had.

"Raven...you don't remember?" Leliana murmurs and brushes a hand down my hair, frowning slightly when I shy away from her touch. The red head has such sadness in her eyes that I can't help the fear that bubbles up in my stomach.

"Leliana?" I question as a sharp pain goes through my left hand, causing me to gasp and grip it with my right. I see a green mark gracing my palm and theres a faint nagging in my mind. There's something familiar about all this, but I can't seem to remember.

"Raven, Divine Justinia is dead...you are the only survivor of the explosion that happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes." Leliana glances up as the door to the small cabin opens and Cassandra, the dark haired Seeker of Truth enters the room.

"Ahh, Raven! You are finally awake. I feared the worst, but it seems Solas has worked his magic with you." Cassandra sends me a small quirk of a smile and then it disappears behind a mask of complete sadness.

I try to wrap my head around what Leliana said about Divine Justinia, but I can't seem to make sense of it. The mark on my hand, my missing memories and the death of the Divine is all connected. I can tell it is all connected in my heart and I feel dread building up inside me. I glance down at my hand and gasp as the pain throbs through it again, the mark expanding slightly. "Di...did I kill her?" I can't help but ask, which causes both women that are sitting on either side of me to gasp softly.

"Of course not, Raven." Cassandra glances into my eyes and I can see a bit of confusion in her hazel orbs. "We're not sure what happened, but you babbled a lot in your sleep." She sighs and looks at Leliana who is staring at the mark on my hand. "The people here, they seen you walk out of the Rift...there was a woman standing behind you. The people are calling you the Herald Of Andraste. Do you not remember?"

I shake my head and glance out the window to my right and that's when I see it, the tear in the sky. The green of if it matches that of the mark on my hand so I know that I am somehow involved with what is going on. "How long was I asleep?" I ask softly as I stand up to pace the small room, suddenly agitated.

"It's been three days since you've stepped out of the Rift..." Cassandra mumbles softly, concern evident in her voice. I blush slightly, not used to people actually caring about me. "Raven, we must ask a favor of you." She glances at Leliana who sighs softly. "Solas believes the mark on your hand can close the Breach."

"We need you to try..."

I glance from Leliana to Cassandra, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I mumble as I stride past the two women, wrenching open the door. As I step outside, I gasp softly because of the slight shock that goes through my body. It feels almost like static and I know that its a reaction that I'm having to the huge tear in the sky. "It's so big..." I whisper softly to Cassandra and Leliana.

"Come, we must hurry to the temple." Cassandra nods to Leliana and places a hand on my shoulder. "Cullen is waiting at the gates for us."

"Cullen?" I ask softly and follow the two woman towards a large, closed gate.

"Commander Cullen is an ex-Templar..."

I stop walking as soon as Cassandra mentions that, because I can't stop thinking of my time in the Circle. I start trembling and I have to clamp my teeth together to keep them from chattering. I sigh and tug my hands through my hair, pulling it away from my face. "Oh." I finally mumble as I glance up and see the question in Cassandra's eyes. I just shrug and glance up when I hear footsteps approaching and watch the two people who are walking towards us. I tilt my head slightly, as I size up the dwarf and the elf.

Cassandra makes a disgusted noise when the dwarf winks at her and rolls her eyes. "This is Solas, an Apostate and Varric...a pain in my ass." She mumbles when the elf chuckles quietly.

"It seems you have finally woken up." The elf sends me a small smile and I nod at him in greeting. "I am Solas and all mages are now Apostates, Seeker." Solas looks at the Seeker and smirks slightly before he glances at my left hand and then back up at me. "I am glad to see that you are unharmed."

"What Chuckles is trying to say that he kept that mark from killing you while you slept." The dwarf grins at me when I quirk a brow at Solas. "I'm Varric. Rogue, story-teller and occasional unwanted tag along."

"Thank you Solas..." I whisper softly and turn towards the dwarf. I send Varric a small smile when Cassandra groans beside me when mentions that he's an occasional tag along. "Pleased to meet you, Varric."

"You'll probably change your mind about that after awhile." Solas grumbles at Varric who just rolls his eyes.

"And here I thought we were getting along great, Chuckles."

"I'm Raven..." I just shake my head and sigh softly at the playful banter between the dwarf and elf. "We...should probably get going." I murmur softly and start following Cassandra and Leliana again.

"Leliana, gather your people and meet us at the temple entrance, take the mountain pass. We're going to rush in with Cullen's troops. There's a rift blocking our way in so this is a chance for Raven to test that mark on her hand."

I glance at my hand and flex my fingers a bit trying to ease the numbness out of them as we walk up the hill towards the now ruined Temple of Sacred Ashes. I gasp and can't keep my eyes from watering because of all the people who have been burned alive. "All those people..." I whisper softly as we slowly make our way towards the sound of people fighting. I see a staff laying on the ground, so I kneel down and pick it up, feeling the pull of magic. I didn't see my staff in the cabin so I assume I've lost it in the explosion and frown at the one in my hand, feeling guilty for using a weapon made for someone else.

"There's the rift!" Solas draws my attention and I see the green tear in the sky, smaller then the Breach with demons spilling out of it. I wince slightly when the mark on my hand burns, almost drawing me to my knees. I fight the feeling when demons start falling from the green hole even faster. I cast Winters Grasp at a Wraith and rush forward towards a man surrounded by Shades. I notice that he's losing a lot of blood from a wound on his side so I send a Chain Lightning spell at the demons and kill them with the help of Cassandra, Solas and Varric.

Once the demons are dead, Solas grabs my hand and holds it out towards the rift, the power of the mark closing the small tear. "What did you do?" I glance at the elf and lock my eyes on his in question.

"The credit is yours." Solas sends me a quirk of his lips and looks at the green mark on my hand again. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Maker's hairy ass! Here I'd thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." Varric pipes up behind Solas and earns a glare from Cassandra which causes him to wink at her.

"So I can help..." I murmur and glance at the man who was a moment ago surrounded by Shades and see that he's struggling to sit up. I rush towards him, and quickly kneel beside him, feeling the familar powers of a Templar though it is weaker. "I can heal you..." I whisper softly as Cassandra kneels on the other side of them man. I swallow my fear and rub my hands together in an attempt to warm my frozen fingers.

"Commander Cullen, this is Raven Trevelyan." Cassandra introduces me and I can't help but blush as the blonde haired man locks his eyes on mine. "It seems that Raven can close the Fade rifts with the mark on her hand..."

The Commander gives me a nervous look as I hover my hand over the wound on his side, since I'm afraid to touch him. He watches intently as I send some healing magic into him, causing him to groan as the wound knits itself together, glowing a soft blue. I gasp and pull my hand away quickly as if burned when he shifts and our skin touches, my palm against his right side. "Thank you, Raven." The man glances at Cassandra and then at me again, and I can tell that he has questions for the Seeker. "I hope Leliana and Cassandra are right about you." He mutters and I see a flash of distrust flash in his eyes for just a moment. "We lost a lot of good people in there."

I lock my fingers together and look down at them, not wanting to look at the Commander. "I hope they're right too..." I whisper and turn my back, making my way towards the entrance of the Temple. "Lets get this over with."

I don't know why I suddenly have a sinking feeling in my stomach, but I push it aside as we meet up with Leliana just inside the Temple.

Leliana sends us a relieved smile and rushes towards us, her scouts following behind her. "You made it! I was worried!"

I glance around at more of the burned bodies and sigh sadly as Cassandra and Leliana talk stradegy. _'I hope you all find peace at the Maker's side.'_ I think as I glance around at all the bodies again, and shake my head as our group makes our way towards the big area where the Conclave was held and suck in a deep breath as I watch the huge rift in the middle pulse.

"Andraste's perky tits..." I mutter which causes Varric to laugh softly and Cassandra to suck in a breath. "Sorry..." I mutter softly and glance at the two women who are once again talking quietly.

Solas steps forward and frowns slightly. "This rift is closed but not sealed. Maybe if you open it and seal it correctly, it will close the Breach." The elf sends me a look of sympathy as he shakes his head in slight confusion. "When you open it, there could be demons waiting to come through."

"Lets do this." I glance over my shoulder at the people who currently have my back. I watch as people spread out and wait for me to open the glowy green tear. I take a deep breath and hold my left hand in the air, feeling the power of the Fade tingling through me, growing stronger and stronger. The green light shoots from my palm and into the closed Rift, causing the tear to grow bigger until it opens and a Pride Demon falls out. I gasp and shoot a glance at Cassandra who is beside me. She draws her sword and lets out a battle cry as she rushes at the huge Demon.

I start casting spell after spell at the Pride Demon and glance up when I see it drawing power from the Rift. I hold up my left hand and use the mark there to pull power from tear, causing it to disrupt and the demon to weaken for a few moments. As it stands confused, I start blasting it with lightening spells until I feel myself start to weaken, knowing that if I don't take a Lyrium potion soon, I'll black out.

I don't know how long it takes us to fight the Pride Demon but just as I'm ready to give up hope, the demon is pulled back into the Fade. I rush towards the Rift and hold out my hand, pooring all my power into it.

"Seal it!" Cassandra rushes to stand beside me, as I grip my left hand with my right, trying to keep it from shaking. "Do it now!"

 _'Really Cassandra...what do you think I'm doing? Drinking a cup of tea?'_ I shoot the Seeker a glare and suddenly feel light headed as the tear finally seals itself. Before I can even turn to look at Leliana and Cassandra who are talking excitedly, blackness surrounds me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ravens Song**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Age, or anything involving the game except my Player Character: Raven Trevelyan.  
 **Rating:** M [Sexual Content]  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
 **Title:** Ravens Song  
 **Pairings:** Cullen[x]Trevelyan  
 **Songs Used/Inspiration:** Caged - Within Temptation  
 **Author's Note:** This is my first Dragon Age story. Please be gentle if you comment, since I'm still not used to writing with these characters.  
 **Information:** Raven Trevelyan is a mage on the run from the tower of Ostwick. She got as far as Haven where the Divine found her near death and offered her Santuary. Leliana and Cassandra both know Raven from her time with Divine Justinia. Raven can also turn into a raven...I know it's cliched. This follows some story line but it also has some of my own story line. Duh...yeah it's been forever since I've written.

 **-o-**  
 _These are the darkest clouds_  
 _To have surrounded me_  
 _Now I find myself alone_  
 _Caught in a cage_  
 _There's no flower to be found in here_  
 _Not withering_  
 _Or pale to me_  
 _Everyone with a friendly face_  
 _Seems to hide some secret inside._  
 **-o-**

 **.:Chapter 1:.**

 _'Raven, you must wake up.'_

"Divine Justinia?" I whisper softly and glance around the brightening darkness frantically, hoping for just a glimpse of the woman who took me in.

 _'The world needs you.'_

I feel a dull pain throbbing behind my eyes, and fear swelling in my chest. "Nobody needs me..." I murmur quietly, struggling against the light that is continuing to grow bright. "I'm just a mage..."

 _'You're more then that, Raven Trevelyan. Now wake up!'_

I sit up and gasp when I hear a thump to the left of me and see a young, female elf staring at me with wide eyes. "Hello..."

The girl backs up and I watch as a flash of fear enters her eyes. "I didnt know you were still asleep, serah!" She falls to her knees and bows her head to me, which causes me to quirk a brow.

"Why are you so afraid?" I ask and sit up when the young elf stands up.

"I've said something wrong haven't I?!"

I shake my head and stand up from the bed, wincing when the bones in my back pop slightly. "What's happened? How long was I asleep?"

"You've been asleep for three days, m'lady." The elf sends me a quizzical look as she gathers up the empty mugs and vials that are littering the small desk in the cabin. "You sealed the rift in the sky, you did. "

I glance out the window and that's when I see that the tear in the sky is still there, but it is no longer expanding or shooting out demons. "People...are pleased?" I ask as my mind flicks back to the ex-Templar turned Commander and sigh.

"Lady Cassandra will want to see you at once. She is waiting for you in the Chantry."

I roll my eyes as I watch the girl rush out of the little cabin and sigh softly. "Weird..." I mutter to myself quietly as I walk towards the door that the elf left open in her haste. I gasp when I see people lining up on both sides of the walkway that leads towards the Chantry.

"That's her! The Herald of Andraste!"

"She's walked through the fade, she did..."

"I hear that she's a mage..."

I shake my head at the whispers that follow me as I get closer to the Chantry and sigh when I see the huge gathering of people surrounding Leliana, who it seems is waiting for me. "So much for keeping a low profile..." I mutter to myself as the Spymaster places her hand on my shoulder in a show of comfort.

"Come, lets us go to the War Room. The others are waiting there for you." The red head murmurs to me and steers me into the building and towards the back. I don't know if Leliana can feel my body trembling but she stops in front of me and places both her hands on my shoulders. "You're going to be okay, Raven. You do not have to fear anyone here in Haven."

I lock my eyes on hers and try to smile but I can't quite force one so I just sigh which causes her to chuckle softly. "Why do I get the feeling that you know more about me then I think?" I ask quietly, which causes her to laugh and just shake her head.

"I'm a Spymaster, Raven. Gathering information is what I do." Leliana sends me another smile before she opens the door to the War Room. I follow her inside and glance around the room quickly before I lace my hands together and step back nervously as the three people look up at me. Commander Cullen, with his golden eyes, and curly blonde hair, sends me a curious look when he notices me stepping back towards the door.

"Uh..." I gasp when Leliana gives me a little shove forward and I almost bump into Cassandra who is looking from me to Cullen.

"So you've finally woken up..."

"It appears so, Cassandra...unless this all some kind of Fade dream and I'm really dead or something." I smirk when the Seeker lets out a disgusted grunt and paces away from me. "Sorry Cassandra..." I send her a sheepish smile and try not to chuckle nervously.

"Let's move on to introductions..." Cassandra shoots a glare at me before she turns to Cullen. "You've met Commander Cullen..."

The Commander holds out a hand to me and I take it gingerly, gasping when a bolt of static shoots up my arm. He must feel it too because he lets go of my hand quickly and places it on the hilt of his sword. "It was only for a moment. I'm glad to see that you are well. Thank you for healing me after those demons attacked..." He mutters softly and rubs the back of his neck as if he's nervous.

"Raven, this is our Ambassador, Josephine Montilyet."

I turn my gaze from the Commander's to the dark haired lady who is beaming at me with a knowing look in her brown eyes. "Please to meet you, Lady Montilyet." I send her a small smile and cringe slightly when Cassandra lays a hand on my arm. I feel eyes on me and I glance up to see Cullen staring, a look of concern glowing in those honey colored orbs. I just shrug my shoulders and listen as the four people start bickering about the Breach that is still in the sky.

"We must approach the Rebel Mages..." Leliana glances at me as she says this which causes me to let out a small gasp.

"Or we could go to the Templars for help." The Commander challenges and I watch Cassandra nod in agreement.

"Why not...talk to both groups and see how that goes first?" I clasp my hands together behind my back as all eyes turn to me, which causes me to blush slightly.

"That's a good idea, Raven." Lady Josephine sends me a smile and I can't help but smile back. For some reason, Josephine causes me to feel slightly relaxed.

"But first, you should meet with Mother Giselle at the Crossroads in the Hinterlands." Leliana pipes up and places her hands on the war table. "Also, Cullen would like you to seek out the horse master. His name is Dennet and he runs the horse farm just outside of Redcliffe Village."

I nod my head and glance down at the two places she's marked on the map. "So I'm to meet with Mother Giselle and find the horse master?" I ask and watch as the three advisors nod their heads. "Well, I should go and talk to Harritt about some new armor." I mumble when I glance up and see Cullen staring at me again, so I send him a weary grin and back out of the room.

"She's a skitish one, isn't she...?" I hear Josephine ask and Leliana chuckle as I close the door behind me.

Once outside the war room I sigh and slide my hands through my hair, tugging it gently. After a moment I walk out of the chantry and wander around the small village of Haven. As I continue wandering I glance up when someone joins me at my side, so I turn to see Solas walking with me. "Hello, Solas." I send him a small smile when I notice him studying me with curious eyes. "Can I help you?"

The elf just chuckles softly and glances into my eyes, locking his blue ones on my violet ones. "It's been some time since I've met a person who possesses the magic that you do. It's not as common as it once was."

I step back and gasp softly wrapping my arms around myself as fear flows into me. I look down at my feet and nibble on my bottom lip nervously when Solas reaches out and places a hand under my chin to force me to look up at him. "I-"

"Hush, you have nothing to fear with me, Raven." He smiles softly when I relax a little bit, and he lets go of my chin. "When did you first know that you could change?"

I send the elf a small smile and starts walking again. "I don't remember much from when I was a little girl. It feels like I've always known though..." I sigh and shake my head sadly. "I know that I used to talk to Spirits while I slept...they appeared in the form of animals...when I mentioned it to the First Enchanter, he told me that it was Demons trying to possess me..." I bite my lip and glance up to look Solas in the face. "Even as a young girl, I knew the difference between a demon and a spirit. I always avoided talking to demons because I knew how easily they can tempt a person. The first time I changed was when I was twelve. I was in the Circle for about two years at that time..." I trail off and sigh softly, feeling slightly uncomfortable talking about my time in the Circle.

Solas must sense how I feel because he changes the subject quickly. "How do you feel now that you're away from the Circle?"

I can't help but smile as I stop walking again and lift my arms in the air, stretching. I chuckle softly when Solas quirks a brow at my actions. "I feel free...like I'm not being suffocated...I just wish I could become a raven whenever I wanted too without everyone in a twenty mile radius having a heart attack." I sigh softly and shake my head.

"Why not explain your powers to your advisors and Cassandra? They'd probably welcome the honesty."

"The Commander scares me..." I whisper softly which causes the elf beside me to quirk a brow at me. "You trust him...him being a Templar and all?" I can't help but ask Solas.

"Commander Cullen is no longer a Templar...and yes, I do trust him." Solas sends me a knowing look and I just shrug my shoulders because I don't know what to say. The elf just shakes his head and smiles softly as he locks his blue eyes on mine. "I believe you can trust him, Raven."

I watch as Solas walks back towards the cabin where he is staying and sigh softly when I catch a glimpse of the Commander training some of the recruits outside the gates of Haven. _'Can I trust him?'_ I shake my head and sigh as I make my way towards the Blacksmith again.

"Lady Herald, if I may speak to you for a moment?" I turn and look at Commander Cullen biting my lip in nervousness.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" I walk towards Cullen and watch as he instructs his group of recruits to keep practicing. I chew my lip nervously as he walks towards me and force myself to keep from fleeing his presence.

"I wanted to apologize, mi'lady. I know I was short with you when we first met the other day..." I watch as he rubs the back of his neck, which I notice must be a nervous habit.

"It's okay, Commander...things were hectic and kind of crazy..." I send him an unsure smile.

Cullen locks his golden gaze on mine and shakes his head slightly. "You seem nervous, Lady Trevelyan."

I take a step back and wrap my arms around myself tightly, blushing a tiny bit. "I...I'm sorry. Templar's make me a little uneasy..." I murmur and bite my lip.

"Don't worry...I'm no longer a Templar."

"I've been told...I'm glad you're well, Commander. The wounds...do they trouble you?" I ask softly and lace my fingers together behind my back.

"They're fine, thank you." Cullen gives me a small quirk of his lips but gasps softly when a raven lands on my shoulder.

I reach out and stroke the feathers on her chest, smiling when she lets out a croak before flying off. "Cullen, can I show you something? Solas told me I should trust you...and I'd perfer to show you before Cassandra..." I link my hands together behind my back as I watch the Commander give instructions to the Soldier that will take over for him.

"What did you want to show me?" He asks and I just nod towards the direction of the blacksmith. I know he's kind of worried that I might attack him with my magic.

"I'm not...please promise you won't Smite me..." I whisper as I lead him to the privacy of the rock face behind the stable. "I'm not going to hurt you...I promise." I lock my violet gaze on his honey one and send him what I hope is an easy smile. When he places his hand on the hilt of his sword I just sigh. _'If he kills me, at least I won't have to be this Herald thing...'_

"You're making me nervous..."

"Watch..." I summon my raven form and flap my wings, landing on top of the rockface just above Cullen.

"Maker's Breath..." Cullen whispers as I croak at him, staying on my perch and away from his sword. "I've never seen-"

"...a mage do that?" Solas asks as he appears behind the startled man. "Not many mages can do that anymore...it's a magic that you don't see a lot of these days." I watch as the elf holds out his hand, his way of asking me to come to him so I fly down and perch on his shoulder. "If anything Commander, it will benefit the Inquisition..." He pets the top of my head and glances at Cullen who is staring at me with wide eyes so I croak at him and fly over to land on his head which causes Solas to chuckle. "Raven is cheeky I see." He locks his blue eyes on Cullen and smiles serenely. "I sense no evil in her Commander..."

"What's to keep her from just flying off?" Cullen asks and attempts to shoo me off his head but I just move to his shoulder, much to Solas's amusment.

 _'I'm meant for this...'_ I think to myself, hoping that somehow Solas can hear my thoughts.

"Commander...she wouldn't have shown you her...talent...if she wanted to fly off as you say. She also said that she's meant for this..." I shift slightly when I hear boots crunching towards us, but Solas just rubs my chest feathers and allows me to climb onto his hand. I see Cassandra walking towards us and attempt to fly off in fear but Solas stops me by murmuring softly. "She needs to know..."

 _'Can't I fly up above Cullen's head...away from her sword?'_

I look up quickly when I hear a small chuckle and see the Commander grinning slightly. "She does like to stab first and ask questions later."

Solas glances at Cullen in slight shock but recovers quickly. "It seems the Commander can hear you too, Raven."

 _'Lyrium connection maybe? It's faint though...'_ I preen my feathers nervously.

"Why are you two playing with a raven?" Cassandra asks and quirks a brow at me, staring into my violet eyes. "Has anyone seen human Raven?" I croak at her and fly over to her landing on her head, deciding that if I'm going to be stabbed, I might as well have some fun. I glance at Cullen who has humor flickering in his golden eyes as I peck gently at Cassandra's head.

"I'm surprised Leliana hasn't told you Raven's secret yet..." Solas murmurs to Cassandra and bites back a grin when I croak again.

"Seeker, before you find out, Raven came to me and told me her secret on her own. She's trust worthy." Cullen looks at me, motioning me to his shoulder with his eyes. I know he's a bit worried what Cassandra will do so I fly over to him and perch on his shoulder, fluffing my feathers against his cheek playfully.

"Oh, I see Raven has shown you her gift, yes?" Leliana walks over to us and pets my head when she sees me on Cullen's shoulder.

 _'Okay, the million gold question is who didn't know my secret besides Cullen and Cassandra?'_

Leliana chuckles and winks at me. "I can't answer that, Raven." She glances at Cassandra and motions towards me. "She is a shape shifter...there's not a lot of people who are born with this magic anymore."

"She lied to us! Why isn't she in the Circle?!" She draws her sword and snarls. "Apostate..."

I leap off of Cullens shoulder, shifting as I land and glare at the Seeker. "I'll tell you why I'm not in the Circle! I ran away!" I yell and turn my back to the group pulling my tunic up in the back, closing my eyes when all but Solas gasps out in shock. I start to walk away but stop when a hand grabs mine, causing me to turn and face the Commander who is looking at me with a horrified look. "Now you know why Templar's make me uneasy..." I murmur and shift again so I can fly off to perch on one of the Turbanches.

 _'I don't know if I can do this, Divine Justinia...'_ I sigh and fluff my feathers as I glance down at the group looking up at me. _'I'm sorry I lied to you...and I'm sorry if I caused this trouble.'_

I don't know how long I stay perched on top of the turbanche but when I notice that it's starting to grow dark I decide it's time to face the music. I fly towards Cullens troops and perch on the tent closest to the Commander who must catch my feathers rustling because he turns and looks at me.

"Raven?" He asks softly and I hop onto his shoulder as he kneels closer to look at my eyes, probably to see if they're violet. "Cassandra can be rash but...she's calmed down now."

I hop off his shoulder and shift before hitting the ground causing the troops to gasp and draw their swords on me. "Sorry..." I whisper and send a shy smile at the troops staring at me then look at Cullen. "I forgot...troops...shape shifter...swords..."

"Maybe you should startle them more often so they don't get used to slacking off." He growls at the trainies standing there gawking. "At ease men, go get ready for bed." He mutters with a hand to his head and a moan of frustration.

"I'm sorry Cullen..."

"I'm the one whose sorry, Herald...I knew things were bad in the Circles but I didn't think it went that far." I see the guilt in his eyes and reach out to place my hand on his arm, gasping as a shock goes through us. "That always happens..." He murmurs and locks his honey eyes on mine.

"Static from the mark on my hand, maybe?"

"Maybe..." I turn to walk towards my small cabin but am stopped when Cullen places a hand on my shoulder. "If you wish to talk Herald, I'm willing to listen." He whispers and I just pat his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Commander..." I send him a smile over my shoulder and pat his hand again. _'I know your secret, Commander and I admire you for what you're doing.'_ I whisper into his mind just before I walk away, hoping that he and I can begin to trust each other.


End file.
